


Fate is unfaithful

by norgon_wolf



Category: No Fandom, Phantomless
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I am not sorry, Ok maybe some, What Have I DONE?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgon_wolf/pseuds/norgon_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to be just another day. But with the Academy Victor was at, "just another day" seemed to not exist anymore. A lot of things had happened lately and he just wanted some fresh air to clear his mind. Did he really ask so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy my little dins! :D (Yes, I'm calling you that, shush!) How is everyone? Pretty bored to be here I suppose... Anyways! If you are looking for an interesting fan-fic I would advise you to search something else. Or... if you are looking for any type of fan-fic in general :P
> 
> For starterts I am going to keep it OC's only, don't know if I'm gonna add any fandoms and which may they be. If you have read this far, well... congratulation! If you decide to stay... don't say I didn't warn ya'!
> 
> Oh, btw, no beta on this chapter, sooo... :/

**“Fate is unfaithful”**

It was a sunny day. A light breeze blew from the East and Victor found this the perfect time for a walk outside. A lot have happened lately, things he’d rather forget, but knowing him, that would be almost impossible. He sighed as the, rather sad and complicated thoughts and memories came rushing back into his mind.

As he moved up the hill (away from civilization, where he could be alone with his thoughts), he noticed that there was another figure already up there. It’s back on a tree, it’s head turned the other way, didn’t seem to have noticed him.

It was weird and unknown, but Victor felt drawn to that particular figure. Why that happened, he did not know. Maybe it was the figure’s power; maybe the figure was a serine, or maybe just a projection of his mind. Could be both. Could be a serine projecting these thoughts into his mind to attract him and steel his soul. Whatever it was at that moment he did not care, really.

He thought which introduction would be most appropriate to start a conversation, regardless of the outcome. Before he could speak, though, the figure turned around revealing a man. “A man” is a figure of speech. Middle 20’s, brown hair and eyes, pretty common. He had a gentle smile and scruffy hair, but what really interested Victor and drove him into frowning his eyebrows. The man’s eyes seemed young, but they had seen too much. They were old in an odd way. No wrinkles or fuzziness in or around them, but they were full of experiences, thoughts, ideas. But also pain, loss, shattered dreams and broken trust.

The oddly old man cocked his head slightly to the left and its lips drew into a bigger smile, while he placed his hands inside his pockets.

“Howdy!”

He said and Victor jumped back a little, startled by the sudden change of the atmosphere. Having been ripped away from his thoughts and having drawn attention to himself he decided that the best he could do is answer back.

“Greetings” He answered simply, in his commonly cold tone and tipped his hat downwards.

The other man didn’t seem to mind his way of formal salutation and that became obvious when he seemed eager to start a conversation.

“David” said the man and offered his right hand for a hand-shake “How ya doin’?”

He had a southern/northern accent, to the point it would make it hard for a foreigner to understand. Luckily Victor was born in London and had lived a good share of his life there, getting familiar with different accents.

“Victor” he answered and shook David’s hand. _A strong hand-shake_ he thought _interesting._

"Good, I suppose" he answered with a 1 second delay. "And how may you be?"  
  
"Uh, but 'good' is merely an individualistic characterization, ain' it?" David asked and flashed a smile at Victor “So, I s’ppose I am good too”

_Interesting “chump”_ Victor thought and allowed himself a smirk, thinking he had used a word his new companion would normally use.

“So” David said and clapped his hands, attracting Victor’s attention once more “What brings ya up here Victor?”. He analyzed the question for a few seconds before concluding on an answer “Fresh air helps me clear my mind, place my thought into some kind of order and think before doing something which may have unwanted results” David smirked “Uh, so, ya havin’ problems with a gal?” Victor chuckled lightly and pleasantly. “I’ll take that as a yes then” David continued “Anything I can help ya with?” Victor sighed “No, I do not believe you can” “If I could help, would ya tell me?” Victor thought of this question for a while “No” he concluded at the end. David smirked a devious way “Let’s see if we can change that, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this happened. Got any comments, ideas, questions? If you do, I'd love to read them! Bye for now! :D


End file.
